


Control

by FamilyFire05



Series: Short Undertale Fics 'cause Why Not? [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Additional Tag, Chara takes over, Frisk is good inside, Gen, Genocide Frisk, Papyrus's Scarf, Sans Boss Battle, chara's confused, idk anymore, ugh why did I write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 18:25:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12415524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FamilyFire05/pseuds/FamilyFire05
Summary: You get to the end. Or, at least you think so. But then a skeleton stops you.And your shirt... Well, your shirt isn't yours anymore.A short story I created 'cause why not? Please enjoy :)





	Control

 

 

You went into the hall. Pillars surrounded you as you slowly walked forward.

Or was it you?

It didn’t feel like it was. It felt like someone else was controlling your legs, pushing you on. You thought about the dusty knife in your hand. Did you do that? Did you kill Papyrus, kill Undyne… Kill everyone?

You had killed Toriel, the kind, sweet goat lady. Even though it was an accident, you knew you had made her turn to dust. But everyone else after you left the ruins?

You weren’t sure.

It was like someone was using you, like someone had moved the knife and killed Mettaton for you. Slashed him to an unrecognizable wreck. It told you that was what you wanted, told you that was what you had to do. You didn’t cry when you killed Papyrus, didn’t feel guilt when Undyne called you out on it. You wanted to, it said. You needed to.

You had slashed your way into the Hotlands, into the CORE. And now you were here, so close to the barrier. But, you realized, something stood in your way. A short, big-boned skeleton.

 

Sans.

 

“heya,” he said. “you’ve been busy, huh?”

You didn’t respond.

“so, i’ve got a question for ya. do you think even the worst person can change? that everybody can be a good person if they just try?”

 _Yeah,_ you thought. _But I don’t want to_.

“heh heh heh heh… alright. here’s a better question. do you wanna have a bad time?” The white specks of light in his eyes disappeared. “’cause if you take another step forward, you are REALLY not gonna like what happens next.”

 _Try me_ , you thought. _I’ve killed everyone in my path, and you expect to hinder me how_? At least, you thought that was your thought. It sounded like it was someone else’s voice in your head, though, and not yours.

You took a step forward.

“welp.” He sighed and closed his eyes. “sorry, old lady. this is why i never make promises.” Just like that, you began to fight.

“it’s a beautiful day outside. birds are singing. flowers are blooming.” He smiled. “on days like this, kids like you…”

He opened his eyelids again, showing you the black void underneath them. “Should be burning in hell.”

As the first bones flew at you, the… whatever it was, took control of your body. You dodged expertly, not letting even one of them graze you. You smiled and rushed at him.

He dodged. W-what? No one had done that before. But, for some reason, you weren’t surprised.

You moved out of the way of the bones flying at your face. He wouldn’t get away, not this time. When it was your turn again, you attacked with all of your might.

And, somehow, he dodged again. You groaned in frustration. But it wasn’t your voice that came out. It was higher. You caught a glimpse of your shirt as you deflected a bone with your knife. It was no longer blue and purple; it was now green and yellow.

So someone really was controlling you.

“Long time no see, Sans. I was wondering when Frisk would turn Genocidal again.” What was she talking about? Again? You had never even seen this place before.

“seen me in this room before, huh? you’re sick, chara.”

“You tell me every time, Sansy.” Did she just give Sans a pet name? And also, every time? She’s done this more than twice, then.

Much more than twice.

“do i kill you every time, too?”

“Not all the time. Many times, though. I just have to LOAD and LOAD and LOAD… Until, finally, I get one right. You know what happens after I kill you, Sansy?”

Sans looked interested and disgusted at the same time. “enlighten me, kiddo.”

“I slash you right across your torso.” She gave a wild grin. “You smile, your eyes closed. You talk to thin air as if it was your darling brother, asking if he wanted anything from Grillby’s.” Sans’ eyes clouded over. You attacked, and he dodged once again. “Then you DIE.”

You threw your head back and laughed, stepping aside as the Gaster Blasters tried to turn you to ash. You could tell he was angry, but this SOUL, this Chara, didn’t care. She threw a knife at him. He caught it.

“Too bad you’ll never really see him again.” Chara giggled. He chucked it right back at you, and it landed at your feet.

“just like you’ll never see the surface?”

Gaster Blasters fired all around you, giving you no way to escape. It felt as if… well, you didn’t really know what to compare the pain to. Like getting struck by lightning or thrown into a fire. You wanted it to stop. You begged it to stop.

Then, after what felt like hours of agony, it did.

You lay on the ground, breathing heavily. Had Sans taken pity on you? You, the little mass murderer? Your lips twitched upwards. That was a bad idea.

Slowly, you stood up, staggering a bit before regaining your balance. “As long as this body’s still alive, Sansy, I’ll keep fighting.”

Then you had an idea. A wicked idea. “Or maybe…” she fished around in your pockets and found something soft.

Something red.

Something scarf-y.

She dramatically pulled out Papyrus’ scarf. _No!_  you thought, and you tried to fight her control, but it was of no use. She used the knife on the ground to slash the only remains of Papyrus in two.

You grinned maniacally at Sans, who stared at her - and at the scarf - in shock. His eyes moved around frantically. You laughed at Sans, laughed like you had never laughed before.

He stared you down. He didn’t say anything because he didn’t need to; his expression said it all.

You were going to die, over and over, until you only knew the feeling of unending pain.

“… maybe I won’t have to.”

Your legs dodged each attack that sans threw at you despite your commands. You wanted to stand still, to pick up the remains of the scarf and hand them to Sans. Or, if that was impossible, to die and RESET it all.

 _Stop_ , you told yourself. Told Chara. S _top fighting. Stop all this cruelty._

“I’m not doing anything,” she told you innocently. She was just waiting until he was tired of fighting, huh?

_ Don’t hurt him anymore. _

“Is this not what you wanted? To see them suffer? You killed a peaceful monster - who was my _mother_ , mind you - and afterward I simply helped.”

_I never wanted this. It was a mistake._

“Then why didn’t you RESET? Why didn’t you bring her back?” Chara had gotten distracted, and a bone hit your shoulder. You staggered backward as if a wall had crashed into you. You were barely holding onto your life.

_ I was afraid. _

“You were afraid? That’s why you didn’t save her?” Chara scowled. “No, that’s not it. The first you wanted me to do this. You did… didn’t you?”

You didn’t respond.  She already knew the answer. The answer was…

 

No.

 

Your shirt flashed from green and yellow to blue and purple quickly before staying your colors. You tried to move your hand and succeeded. Sans stared at you, but you weren’t sure if he was really looking at you. A bone whizzed past your ear.

You walked over to the red rags and picked them up. Papyrus was kind to you, in his own way. When you killed him, he even said he believed you could do better. He smiled at you as he became one with the wind.

“Sans.” Your voice rung out in the hallway. He blinked.

You, cautious, walked over to him. He didn’t move. Tears threatening to spill out of your eyes, you handed one of the pieces of red to him.

“Here.”

After a few seconds of waiting, he reached his hand out and gently grabbed it. You let go, small streams forming on your face. His eyes soon copied yours, spilling their sea onto his cheekbones.

“I’m sorry,” you said. He nodded. He knew.

You conjured up the menu button. Time stopped.

Chara wanted to get rid of it, to finish what she had started and take your soul in vengeance. Honestly, you deserved that, but you couldn’t spend another minute in this barren environment you had created.

Your hand reached for the reset button. Goodbye, Everyone.

Alphys.

Flowey, Nice Cream Guy.

Burgerpants…

…Sans.

Next time they’d see you, your knife wouldn’t be covered in dust. They’d grin and be happy. Undyne would be with Alphys, Mettaton would be putting on a show, and Papyrus would be with Sans. You smiled at the thought.

 

And you pressed the button.

**Author's Note:**

> lol for some reason I actually took the time to look up what Sans says before you fight him, so everything that you read in the beginning was pretty much accurate.
> 
> But anyway, I really hope you enjoyed this short fic. If you did/you want me to write something, just let me know in the comments :)
> 
> Thanks for reading! :D


End file.
